DATS: Chaos
by ChocolateCatEye
Summary: After being unable to send the digimon back to the digiworld after Yggdrasil's defeat, due to a strange block in the way, the DATS members try to figure out what is going one. Meanwhile, a strange girl with an unknown past is found and may be involved
1. Prolouge: Chaos

**Note: Yeah, I know this may be a little vauge, but its only the prolouge. Review if you can, no flames  
(and please no comments on the poem-_-, I just threw it together)**

_

* * *

__I __still couldn't remember everything that happened that night. All I keep seeing is the images of the city in chaos, and digimon swarming the area. I was leading them, but why, I don't know. How had I come to know so many of them? There had to be hundreds there, but why was I leading them? I could only think that after that battle I must have forgotten what happened, but how? Wouldn't I remember doing a raid on the city? Maybe why I was doing it and how did I almost get away with it? Most of all, I wanted to know what I did to my partners._

_I heard the door downstairs barge open. I knew I was running out of time. Quickly, I picked up my bag and looked around for the item. As I heard yelling downstairs, I found what I was looking for on my bed. A black and purple egg. I picked it up and threw it in the sack. I wasn't about to stay and take his beatings. I ran to the window as I heard heavy foot steps coming up. I took out a wooden ladder I had made with a friend a while back and threw it down the window. I looked around to see that my door knob was starting to turn. I practically fell down the ladder as I left. As soon as I was on the ground, I jerked the ladder down and ran._

_I ended up in the usual place I went to on these nights, the town square. I took my seat on the water fountain and took out my note pad. It was the only sanity I had in this world. I started to draw the egg again. It was one of my favorite things to draw recently. But I was also waiting. Waiting for a good friend of mine. She always ran late getting here, because she always had to get me food, even though I had already had dinner tonight. She was too kind to me, even though I knew I was the reason her brother was in an egg right now._

_Anxiously, I put my half finished drawing back in the bag, and put it on my back. It was late and no one was out, so I put it on my back, for protection. Not that an egg would protect me, it just felt safer. I looked around one more time to see if she was here yet, and she wasn't. I took out my composition notebook this time instead and looked through some of my old work._

_Chaos_

_It stays there_

_Growing in my bones_

_Making every motive of my life _

_Shrouded in pure anger._

_It calls to be unleashed_

_To teach those who did me wrong_

_To destroy those who crossed my path_

_And make peace in a world full of_

_Chaos_

_That was my life, pure chaos. Now I just had to wait. Because I hoped my time of chaos was coming to an end. I could just feel it. Something was going to change soon. I just hoped it is for the better. _


	2. Chapter 1: Backgrounds

**Note: I am using the Japanese names for everyone because I personally don't like the other ones. Enjoy^_^  
(This takes place after the last episode)**

* * *

"I still don't understand why you couldn't send us to the digiworld," Masaru said as he gazed over at Touma.

"It wasn't my fault," he said, typing on the computer at a fast pace, "something is blocking the link between our worlds, keeping it open. I just need to identify what it is and we can get rid of it."

The guys were at DATS headquarters. It had been 2 weeks since they had defeated Yggdrasil, and just as the digimon were being sent back to the digiworld for good, the transporting was aborted, and could not be accessed. Since then, all of the DATS members have been trying to find out what is blocking the link between the two worlds, and in the meantime, they still get to capture the digimon that are still going through the link.

Annoyed at the lack of results, Touma had dedicated most of his time to figuring out the unknown block, but so far, nothing.

As he looked through more files, the alarm started to go off in the headquarters. All heads turned to the screen, where the digimon was usually identified. Nothing showed up.

"It's that unknown digimon that comes out at night," Megumi said.

"It is heading toward the town square." Miki added.

Everyone sighed at that. Masaru looked around confused.

"If there is a digimon running around shouldn't we go get it?"

"This digimon is out every night since the huge raid on the city almost 6 months ago." Raramon said, unaware she had leaked too much information. Everyone looked over at her. "Sorry," she squeaked.

"It's alright," Commander Satsuma said, "He is part of DATS and it is about time he knew about this."

"About what?"

"About the raid on our city a few months ago," Touma said, "It was shortly before you arrived. Some human was leading hundreds of digimon in an attack on the city. It was three days of hunting down the leader and defeating the digimon."

"The only odd thing was that the leader was never identified and the digimon disappeared before any could be sent back. Also the secret weapon this person had was a giant digimon, but when it was finally turned into an egg, it couldn't be found," Yoshino continued.

"We did get the leader though, but we never saw what she looked like. All we know is that she is a girl, due to her short height, and even that could be just theory," Touma finished.

"So how come no one in town remembers that?" Masaru asked, still more interested in going to catch the night digimon.

"It was very messy to clean up," Satsuma said, "We'll leave it at that. Now, someone needs to go and catch that digimon. It's been wandering around too long."

"I'll do it!" Masaru yelled as he jumped out of his chair.

"No, we don't need violence, the digimon isn't strong and plus if there is a human there, then there is no need to get aggressive." Satsuma said, "Touma, you go get it."

"Yes, sir," Touma said as he got up and left.

Masaru took his seat again. "I could have done that," he muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dorumon!" I yelled as my partner finally came.

"Sorry I was late," she said holding out a turkey sandwich, "I didn't want you to starve."

"I already ate dinner though, you didn't have to."

"Oh well, more for me," she said as she ate it in one gulp. I always loved Dorumon. She had the cutest light purple fur and little bat wings. She had a fox like tail and had a red marking on her forehead. I watched her finish with the sandwich before she began her rant, like every other night.

"Lydia, I am so sick of the way he treats you!" she said looking up at me, "Why don't you call the police or go back to America?"

"It's not that simple," I said, looking away. I hated it when she looked right into my eyes during this conversation. "I'm a liar when I call for the police and I can't go back to America! My mom sent me here in the first place so I could "bond with him". So far all that's happened is I have been smacked like a dog."

She growled. She hated my dad almost as much as I did. The thing is my parents got divorced when I was thirteen, and after staying with my mom for a while, my dad planned to move to Japan with his fake plastic bitch girlfriend, or should I say fiancée? I was forced to move here so I could learn to become closer with my dad. Needless to say it wasn't working since I spent most of my nights by the fountain eating turkey sandwiches.

"You need to get away from here," she mumbled.

"Well, when I find Prince Charming, I'll have him set up my suite," I said sarcastically. Dorumon glared at me. She hated it when I tried to make jokes while she was being serious. Dorumon went behind me and sniffed the egg. I started to feel bad.

"Dorumon? What do we do if he never hatches again?"

She looked at me. I thought she had the right to decide, I mean after all, this was her brother.

"I don't know. If the antibodies are still contaminated, we could try to decontaminate them, otherwise he will have to be destroyed."

Dorumon wasn't saying this out of hatred, she just spoke the truth. She and her brother were digimon born with an X-antibody, which makes them immune to the X program. And due to some stupid experiments by me, her brother ended up clammed in an egg, and I still don't remember why.

"Lydia!"

I lost my train of thought as I saw Dorumon's ears twitch.

"There's a human coming, and he has a digimon. What do we do?" she looked at me.

"Ah…hide until I give you the words, got it?"

"Yes!" Dorumon disappeared right in front of me. I tried to look relaxed and bored as I was approached by some tall blonde guy. A really cute blonde guy, but I wasn't here for guys tonight.

The first words that came out of his mouth gave me the idea that it would be fun to torment him.

"Stay where you are, and don't move."

"Considering the fact I haven't moved in almost 2 hours, I would say there's a slim chance I'll start."

He came up in front of me. I looked right at him. He looked irritated, and I knew this would be fun.

"You are under arrest."

"Last time I checked there were no rules against sitting on a fountain."

"Not that, the digimon you have."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The digimon you have with you, I can see it behind your back!"

"Oh this? How do you know it's not a giant chicken egg?"

"Don't play games with me, you know what it is."

"Nope, sorry."

Then he went to his side and took out a digivice. Yeah I remember what that is. I have one myself right in my bag….

He summoned some kind of dog like digimon.

"Oh, cute puppy, but what's that have to do with me?"

"I'm not a puppy," the digimon mumbled.

"Hand over the egg peacefully and there will be no problems."

"What are you going to fight me with your puppy? Scary."

"I would never fight a little girl, just give me the egg."

"Little girl?" I said, angrily, "Boy, I am 15 years old, and that is far from being a girl! And just so you know, I may be small but I can kick your ass!"

"I doubt it." He said, still obviously irritated. I decided this was the time to make my run for it. I walked up to him, and had to look up.

"I have two words for you," I said," Chicken….Tenders."

I ducked as Dorumon materialized out of thin air and used her metal cannon attack and shot at them. I ran away toward the docking area, and soon enough Dorumon was beside me.

"You run so slow, he will catch up to you in a matter of seconds."

"Shut up!" I gasped, "I'm already ahead, he won't catch me unless…."

I heard a howl from far back and heard paws stomp the ground.

"Unless he digivolves." Dorumon said, beating her little wings, "You better have a plan B!"

"Uh, just follow my lead if we are cornered, I think I do have a plan, but I'm not sure if it will work."

"Lydia, just digivolve me!"

"No! I don't know if digivolving you will corrupt you like your brother," I gasped, "And now is hardly the time to test that theory!"

We rushed over toward, dropping the subject. I wasn't about to corrupt my other digimon as well. We ran toward the dock, and I knew we were going to be trapped, but hopefully my plan would work.


	3. Chapter 2:Encounter

We ran as fast as we could before we reached a dead end on the docks. I skidded to a halt right on the edge and looked back to wait for the blonde guy and his puppy. Dorumon started to freak out.

"Are you just going to sit here and wait?" she yelled.

"Yeah, that's the plan," I said as I adjusted my bag.

"Well fine, but you better have a good plan B," she lectured, "and why did you say chicken tenders? Couldn't you have said attack or now?"

"I could have, but then he would have had time to duck and grab at me or the egg, so it was a smart idea and it's my sudden ideas that hopefully will save us here."

"You're just making this up as you go along!" she yelled.

"Yup, now play along." I ordered as the guy finally made it to the dock. He got off the big puppy, which now had four legs and some huge eyebrows, and made his way in front of it. He stopped a few feet from me. I just smiled.

"Eh, looks like you got me," I shrugged, "Good job, too bad you had to digivolve eyebrow dog to get me."

"Well, it won't matter once I confiscate those digimon," he said stepping closer.

"True, but hold on a second!" I said holding up a finger, "If I am going to be arrested, I want to see your I.D."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm not going to come willingly unless I see some damn idea," I yelled, "plus I may have reinforcements,"

I'm lying obviously. It was just me, an egg, and Dorumon, who was at my side glowering at him. The guys sighed and stepped forward. He took out some kind of I.D. card. He didn't get more then three feet in front of me before Dorumon started to growl.

"Yeah, just throw it here," I said, "she will probably bit your head off."

"How do I know you won't try anything?"

"Hey, I'm a defenseless freak with a rookie digimon and an egg. Trying something at this point is suicide."

He didn't look to sure, but he tossed over the I.D. anyways. I looked it over, and there it was. This guy was a member of DATS. I knew what that was. I was a member in the American division. I looked over more information. Touma H. Norstien, age 14, some other useless information. His name sounded vaguely familiar to me. I tossed it back to him.

"DATS, huh?" I said looking at my black nails, "Sounds pretty cool, but why do you get digimon when I can't."

"Because you aren't a member of DATS and you have an illegal digimon."

"I'm pretty sure digimon don't need green cards, and besides, who are you to boss me around!" I yelled, "I'm a year older then you. I am your superior!"

"That doesn't mean anything," he said reaching to his side, "and I have had enough of your games."

I didn't have to give an order for Dorumon to respond. She disappeared and grabbed the white stick he was taking out. She brought it over to me and looked over it. I remembered it from my days back in the DATS division in America. It was something that made people lose their short term memory. I hadn't used one that much, but I knew how to use it.

He looked a little nervous as I looked it over, pretending to be fascinated. I turned it towards him.

"So what is this?"

"Nothing at all, so can I have it back?"

"I don't know…It looks really important, especially when it faces this way," I said facing it towards him.

"Of course not!"

"So if I press this button, you won't...I don't know…lose your memory or die or something?"

"Of course not. No need to try it."

"Put your hands above your head and I won't push this thing, and if you think I won't you are sorely mistaken."

He put his hands over his head. His digimon at this point started to glower at us. Dorumon just smirked at them, while I thought of our way out.

"So here is the deal...ah…Tonma H. Norslien," I said, incorrectly, "I will give you back this lovely device, if you leave me and my partners alone, and that means no taking them or wiping my memory."

"As you wish," he said. Obviously he had to surrender. I had him cornered. I tossed back his little device and walked forward. As I walked by him, he turned to me.

"You haven't seen the last of me."

"For your sake, that better not be true."

I walked back ahead. It was 1 in the morning and I was sure it was safe to go home now. I walked back while Dorumon hovered about me repeating how smart I was for my plan, but crazy for thinking it at the last minute. But that's the thing, nothing goes as planned.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Touma walked into the headquarters empty handed that morning. He knew that there would have to be some excuse to give. After all, he never let anyone get away from him. Or even out smart him? He shook his head. The idea seemed ridiculous that a strange girl like her could outsmart him. He walked into the main part of the building, hoping his excuse would work.

"Where's the digimon, Touma," Masaru mocked, "I though you could handle it?"

"Satsuma," he said talking to his superior and ignoring Masaru completely, "I could not apprehend the digimon. There were two of them, and egg and an unknown digimon with a girl."

"Why couldn't you get them?" the commander asked.

"The digimon took my memory device and threatened to use it. I had no choice but to let her go."

"Very well. Do you happen to have a description of the girl and the digimon?" Satsuma said calmly.

"Yes. The digimon is about half Agumon's size. It has light purple fur, a fox like tail, small bat wings, and a strange red symbol on its forehead." Touma described as Miki and Megumi typed up the information.

"The egg was black with dark purple marking on it," Touma continued, "and the girl was about 5'4", had wavy dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and was a little on the pale side."

"So how did she outsmart you into getting the memory device?" Masaru said through snickers, "I thought you were smart?"

"I am!" Touma glowered at Masarau, "Commander, I request permission to attempt to get the digimon once again."

"Approved, but if you are unable to get the digimon, try asking her to come by." He said, "Maybe an arrangement can be worked out between us."

Touma nodded and left for the day. He had to find that girl again, and had to get those digimon. No one outsmarts Touma H. Norstien and gets away with it. And no one certainly ever has the nerve to challenge him. But there was something about this girl that seemed familiar. The look in her digimon's eyes was familiar as well. But who was this girl? He knew that this may be a challenge, but the most interesting things are a challenge.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Lydia!"

I jolted up from my bed and looked around dazed. I looked at my clock and it was 7 in the morning. You would think after last night I would get a little rest, but no.

"What! I'm sleeping!" I yelled through the door.

"I'm going to work. Stay in the house."

"No duh, you go everyday at this time, now let me sleep!"

I heard the footsteps walk away. That was my dad for you. Waking me up too early and too loudly. I waited until the car was out of the driveway then got dressed.

"What are you going to do today?" Dorumon said as she hopped on my bed.

"I'm going to hang out with Yuki later, but first I want to spend some time at the fountain."

"Why? Are you waiting for that blonde kid again?"

"Possibly."

Dorumon groaned. She hated it when I tried to pick a fight. She put her brother's egg into the bag and looked at it.

"Hey, Lydia," she said still sniffing it, "this egg has been moving a lot since last night, maybe we should take it with just in case."

"Yeah, that won't draw attention to me." I said sarcastically. Dorumon growled at me and threw it on my back.

"Let's just get the day over with, shall we?" she said.


	4. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put one on here-_-. I do not own anything related to digimon. Just the oc's and plot**

* * *

I sat on the fountain and put my bag beside me. I have no idea why I thought he would come back here. Was I looking for a fight? Maybe. I got out my cell phone and check my messages. I had one from my friend, Veronica, who is back in the U.S. We texted each other back and forth for a while.(_note that I know it would probably be impossible to text someone from the U.S. to Japan, but whatever, and these are nicknames, also it's text, so the spelling does suck)_

Vivi: Hey where were you last night? I called like 14 times!

Lyly: I was outside again, my dad was going nuts

Vivi: Mother F$%$^

Lyly: Yeah I know, I took dorumon with me, and some blonde kid found us

Vivi: omg, what happened!

Lyly: He was with dats here, and he wanted to take dorumon away, but I outsmarted him^_^

Vivi: Hahaha, I knew we were smarter! What was his name?

Lyly: idk, Touma H. Nerdstien or something like that

Vivi: OMFG TOUMA! HES LIKE THE SMARTEST GUY IN THE WORLD!! HOW DID YOU OUTSMART HIM!!!

Lyly: I'm not stupid, vivi, but I remember now, you were obsessed with that guy, and you had posters…

Vivi: that was during my smart guy phase, I'm on tough guys now^_^

Lyly: haha good luck with that, anyways, I'm meeting Yuki in a bit, ill call you at 8 tonight...or tomarrow in your time.

We said good bye and I put my phone away. Only Veronica would freak out over meeting a super nerd. I got out my notebook and began to write.

"You know that he may not come, right?"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't relax until Yuki gets her slow butt over here."

We sat in silence, until, low and behold, that Touma guy sat next to me.

"Hello," he said.

"I told you to stay away," I hissed, not looking from my notebook.

"You said not to take your digimon, and I won't." he said

"Well, maybe. Dorumon, search him."

Dorumon started to sniff him. She whispered that he had nothing on him, but his digivice. I put my notebook away and turned to him.

"So what do you want?"

"Maybe a proper introduction? I am Touma H. Norstien."

"Aw, that's cute, I'm Lydia."

"Lydia..."

"Hey, I'm not stupid enough to give away my whole name like you are."

He got mad at that. This was more fun then I expected.

"Well, then, how long have you been in Japan?"

"About a year." I said.

"Interesting. What is your digimon's name?"

"Whatever she wants it to be."

He got irritated more. I wasn't answering his questions directly and it was bothering him. I snickered a little at him and proceeded to answer more of his questions.

"Do you come here often?"

"Considering the fact I think you're stalking me, I think you know I come here often."

"Well, that is because you have an illegal digimon."

"I am not illegal and you are annoying!" Dorumon burst.

"You should be in your digivice, people could see you."

"Like I care," Dorumon yelled, "You have been harassing Lydia long enough, now go away or I will kick your ass right here, right now!"

He just looked surprised at us, then relaxed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer my questions…"

"Yuki!" I yelled.

Yuki was running up to us. She had long black hair, dark green eyes, and was about my height. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey, sorry I'm late Lydia," she said, "I had to finish cleaning my room."

"No problem, I was just being raped by this guy."

Yuki looked over at Touma, and then laughed.

"Well, I'll save you! Let's go to the arcade!" she said grabbing my arm. We ran away, leaving Touma confused at us.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So what was with that blonde kid," Yuki asked me as she attacked her pizza.

"I have no idea, he caught me with Dorumon and has been trying to catch us ever since.

"Well, damn, I guess he hasn't been able to catch you yet."

"Nope, and he's a DATS member," I snickered.

"He is? You should be careful. My uncle Kurata was killed by them."

"Yeah, I know, but I thought you hated your uncle?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean that I can't mooch of his experiments, does it?"

"I guess, oh and where is SnowAgumon today?"

"She's at home sleeping. We had a rough night playing wii."

"That's nice…"

I spaced off a little. Yuki stared at me with a concerned look.

"Were you thrown out again?"

"Ah, no, I left on my own."

"Lydia, you know you can stay with me if you want," she said in her soft voice, "my mom said it's okay with her."

"That wouldn't help. My dad has a lot of lawyer power. I wouldn't be able to stay for more then a week with him out to get me."

"Well, then you should come over when you run away at least. You know, sleep in a bed?"

"Yeah, but I have some stuff to do at night now," I said, drinking my pop.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I don't know why I had to get mad when I was around her. She had a bad attitude and always did that evil smirk when I was around, but that shouldn't be enough to get to me. Why was I letting her simple rude gestures get to me? It's probably because I have yet to succeed getting those digimon, or that I have yet to learn more about her. _

_Why the hell would I want to know more about her? She's rude, has an attitude problem, is incompetent, has an illegal digimon, and then there's the fact that she is the only girl that hasn't stared at me like I'm a trophy._

_Maybe that was what captivated me. She didn't swoon at my presence or try to impress me. Heck, I don't know if she was aware of whom I am, but regardless, I was impressed. _

_I had to see her again. She will probably be at the fountain tonight, and then I have to see her. I need to learn more about her. _

Touma's train of thought was interrupted by his superior, Satsuma.

"Have you found anything on the blockage yet?"

"Not yet, it's complicated."

"It is." He stated, "Have you convinced the girl to come here yet?"

"That to is complicated," he said, "She is very resistant, and doesn't stay around for long."

"Well, Touma, if you can't get her by the end of the week, we're going to have to go capture her."

"I know. I'll get her by then."

_She can't run forever._

_.................................................................................................................................................._

"Damn it!" I said leaning forward, tissue to my nose.

"You should have watched out for that door," Dorumon said, "and you are supposed to lean back, not forward."

"I like leaning forward." I mumbled.

On my way running out of my house, I accidentally ran into the front door. Although it sucks, I would much rather run into a door knob then be kicked around by some bastard.

"You really need to find a safer place, Lydia," Dorumon said softly, "You keep getting hurt, and you know you're sad."

"Dorumon, I have no where to go," I said, almost crying, "I'm stuck here for a while."

I was about to let loose, when I heard a voice next to me.

"Are you alright?"

I practically jumped ten feet in the air. I stopped almost crying and looked over to see Touma again.

"Of course!" I said, "I just ran into a door, no biggy."

"Okay," he said a little unsure, "Well, I was hoping I could talk to you."

"You are so persistant, you know that?" I said.

"Yes, I do, but I'm not here for DATS today." he said, sitting down.

"So what do you want then?" I said, giving my bag with the egg in it to Dorumon.

"Just to talk."


	5. Chapter 4: Escape

I talked with him most of the night. I don't know what he wanted to know so bad about me, but it was a little flattering. Although I would never go after someone younger then me, it was still fun to think about. While we were talking, he seemed distracted by my nose. I mean I ran into a door! How interesting could that be?

"Are you sure that you ran into a door?" he asked me.

"As sure as I am that Dorumon is a girl," I stated.

"Is that were your bruises on your arms came from?" he commented pointing.

I hadn't realized I forgot to put on my sweater on. I reached into my bag and grabbed out some black arm sleeves.

"No, I fell on the floor for those," I mumbled, fumbling with my sleeves.

"I doubt that," he said.

"I don't care what you doubt, you don't know the facts." I said a little irritated.

He looked at me. "I think you're being hurt," he stated out right.

I was a little taken aback. So I had fallen on the floor from being pushed several times, did that mean I was being hurt? Oh hell yeah, it did.

I put my backpack on my back.

"I think I'd better get going," I said, "I'm going to a friends' house tonight."

"It's 1 in the morning," he said, still eying me, "Maybe you shouldn't wake your friend."

"Where else do I stay genius?"

"You can stay at your own house."

"Ah, no."

I got up and was ready to leave, when he stopped me again.

"Will I see you again?"

What was with this guy? He didn't look like he was after my digimon anymore, but did he like me? Weird thought for me, but I decided to humor him.

"Yeah, you can meet me tomorrow night," I said, "Same time, same place."

With that I walked off leaving him standing there smiling to himself.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Touma's Mind**

_I don't know what it was about that girl that fascinated me. She was just, how can I put this logically...I guess I can't. She just understands and is interesting to be with. I never thought I would be this interested in a girl, let alone some semi homeless law breaker. Still I worried about her tonight. When I saw her nose and arms, I knew something was wrong with her. She was being hurt, and I don't know why but…_

_I felt the need to save her._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**In the Digiworld…**

A dark ship floated in the sky. It was several yards long and was pure black. It had no windows except for in the front of it. In the front windows, light illuminated from a set of screens that showed random areas in the digiworld. In front of the screens was a human sized digimon pinching the bridge of its nose.

The digimon was covered by a long black cloak, but you could just barely make out the loose strands of red hair from underneath and the dark red claws the digimon had that tapped the table. As this digimon looked at the screens, another hooded digimon walked in. This one too was standing up straight, but was several feet taller then its companion. This one had wings coming out the back of its cloak.

"Master, we have landed near Barbamon's manor," the taller cloaked figure said.

"Good," the tiny figure purred, "You go in front of me."

The two hooded figures jumped out of the ship and proceeded to run to a big manor just a few miles away. With their speed, they reached the manor within a minutes notice. The tall figure knocked on the door, and they were greeted by a Devimon.

"We com to see your master," said the taller hooded figure, "We have a pass."

He pulled out a small red stone on a necklace. The Devimon immediately stood aside, letting them through. The two of them made their way up the middle stair way, into the door in front of them. They opened it to the bearded Barbamon, looking over a stack of coins.

"Ah, to what do I owe this honor?" he said, turning his attention to them.

The little figure closed and locked the doors behind them, and the bigger figure took of his cloak, revealing his beetle like body.

"GrandisKuwagamon, nice to see you again my friend," Barbamon said, "I hear you and your master are responsible for the block. Good for you."

GrandisKuwagamon took a seat in front of Barbamon. GrandisKuwagamon was a basic GranKuwagamon, except he was on two legs instead of one. His master had removed her cloak at this time as well, revealing her black coat, long red hair, and her two tails. She was Persiamon.

Persiamon took a seat next to G-Kuwagamon to address Barbamon.

"No doubt you knew we would come?" she said, flicking her nails, "After all, we do have a proposition for you."

"I have heard from my friends that you are recruiting the seven demon lords for your little attack, is that correct?"

"Indeed, and I happen to want you to lead the first digimon to the human world."

"Why would I consent to that?"

"Intense power?" she said coming up to him, "With the X antibody inside that little stone, I can power your make your troops invincible. I also have learned how to alter the genetic sequence of digimon, so I can make them stronger, and with this power you can help me and I will offer you all the wealth you could ever desire. And I can make it happen."

"I am impressed, and I suppose we can work out my terms later, but I must ask, where did you learn to alter genetics?"

"Let's just say my creator gave me a great deal of knowledge before her memory was wiped."  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Back to Earth….**

"I don't believe it!" I nearly yelled. Dorumon and I had gotten just woken up later that afternoon to see a little ball of puff eating one of my pillows.

"I know, you I didn't know he ate pillows." Dorumon commented.

"Not that! I mean that he hatched after being in an egg for a few months," I said, still awed.

The little puff ball walked over to me. He had dark purple fur and four small tiny white legs. This was my other digimon, Dorimon.

"Hey, Dorimon, how you feeling?"

He smiled and did a squeaking thing. I guess he couldn't talk yet.

"Do you think he will talk soon?" Dorumon said.

"I'm not sure, but I have to document this." I said, pulling out my laptop.

My laptop was my only link to what was erased from my memory. It had a lot of journals, information, and a lot of experiments. I recently found out that I had experimented with digimon genetic mutations, and I had actually created several different kinds of digimon. I then knew that I had gotten my army from these digimon, along with the digimon I had given this X antibody to that I had been using.

I remembered that I got the antibody from Dorumon and Dorimon, who were natural carriers, and I injected it into other digimon. I hadn't done any genetic testing since then, and I was kind of glad to have a break from it.

I typed furiously on the computer, unaware of the footsteps heading up this way. Dorumon disappeared into the air. I panicked and shoved Dorimon under my bed. The door burst open and I shivered a little. I shut down my computer and pretended I was still on it.

"Where the hell have you been the past few days?" my dad said as he stood in front of me, "and put that damn thing away."

I slide my computer into my backpack. "Here and there, like always."

"You haven't been in your room the past few nights."

"Yeah, I go out sometimes. It's not my fault if you don't pay attention."

"Where have you been?"

"No where."

"DON'T LIE TO ME," he yelled. I could tell that he had been itching to yell at me for the past week that I had been running out of the house, and meeting Touma….

I snapped out of it, realizing I would get murdered if I didn't answer soon. "I'm not lying," I said, "I was with my Yuki, and that's it."

I felt a whiplash as he smacked me across the face. What the hell did I do? That was the truth. I heard Dorumon growling from somewhere in the room.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled, rubbing my check, "That is the truth."

Another smack across my face. He got up into my face and started to freak out.

"I know you've been with a boy," he growled, "Who are you screwing around with?"

"I'm not screwing around like you and your tipsy, fat ass girl friend!" I yelled.

Before I could get the beating of my life, Dorimon jumped out from under my bed. He bit my dad in the side, and bit down as hard as he could. My dad tried to rip him off, but Dorumon appeared right then and blasted him with her metal shoot. My dad fell to the floor twitching.

"What the hell did you do?" I yelled my cheeks still sore.

"We saved you, now we need to get out of here, his girl friend is on her way up."

I quickly shoved all of my personal stuff into my bag and made my way to my window. I threw down the ladder and just before I could leave, I felt a tug on my collar.

"What did you do in here!" my dad's girl friend yelled at me. I figured since Dorumon had already attacked, it wouldn't matter if I did. I punched her in the face, not too hard though, I wasn't that tough, but it was enough for her to back up a few feet and Dorumon to shock her.

We ran down the side of the house and made it to the ground. I took off running, holding Dorimon in my arms, toward wherever I could get away. I noted a familiar DATS vehicle turning the corner as I escaped.


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome to DATS

"Dorumon, where the hell do we go?" I yelled, still panicked.

"The fountain would be too obvious and so would Yuki's," she thought out loud, "but, we could try to get on the outskirts of town, at least until we figure out what's going to happen."

"Brilliant," I said sarcastically.

We managed to find a small hill on the outskirts of town and sat there. You could see the back of my neighborhood from there. It was a good place to hide out and watch for any action. We sat there for a while, and I got out my cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dorumon asked me.

"I'm calling Yuki," I said looking through my contacts, "She and SnowAgumon can help us."

I managed to reach her after calling her 5 times in a row.

"What is it Lydia?" she mumbled, "I'm sleeping."

"Dorumon and Dorimon assaulted my dad and his whore, so now we are out here and I am so screwed."

"Finally! Why didn't you come here instead?"

"Because the DATS people came right after I left, so going to your house would be too obvious."

"True, but what do you want me to do about it?"

"Get out here and help me!"

"IT'S MIDNIGHT!"

"So? Your 16, midnight is fine."

"Lydia, just get your ass here and we'll figure something out, okay? Bye."

"Yeah, bye," I muttered hanging up my phone.

"That didn't help, did it?" Dorumon said.

"Shut up, we need to figure out how to get out of here safely," I said, thinking.

"Maybe we should have just staid there," she said, "I mean, if we explained our story maybe we wouldn't be in trouble as much as we are now."

"Well, you should have told me that before I took off!" I yelled at her.

We argued for a little after that, until we heard someone coming toward us.

"Hide you guys," I whispered to them.

"We already hit two humans, I think we will be okay with one more," she whispered.

Dorimon nodded at me and started to do a tiny growl. I shushed Dorimon and hid behind a tree. I knew the police couldn't react that fast, only someone who could track me could find me. That meant that…

"I know you're here, Lydia," I heard Touma call, "I'm alone, so you can come out."

I peeked from behind the tree, and looked out to be sure. Before I could make a move, Dorimon bounced out of my hands and went straight up to him, and licked his face.

"Dorimon!" I yelled at him, "Don't kiss strangers!"

Dorimon squeaked with happiness and continued to hop around the place. I ran up and grabbed him, while Touma just stared at me.

"Do you want to know what happened back there?" I asked, messing with Dorimon's hair.

"In general, I already know what happened," he said, "You had your digimon attack your father and his girlfriend, and you ran out."

"Well, yeah that is the general description, but I didn't make them purposely attack," I defended.

"I'll believe that, since you have an infant digimon with you," he said, looking at Dorimon, "But you still broke the law, and I need to take you in now."

"Don't! I don't want to be in jail!" I panicked, "I didn't even do anything!"

"I know that, and I'm not taking you to the police," he said, "I have to take you to DATS headquarters for this."

"Really?" I said a little disbelieved, "What about my dad?"

"He's had his memory wiped of the incident," he said, "You can go back to him after we're done, if you want."

Was he implying that I didn't have to go back? If that was true, maybe I could find another place to stay. Maybe he could wipe my dad's memory of me away completely! I thought about this a little.

"So, are you implying I don't have to go back?"

"I am slightly, but only if you tell me the truth about what happened and if we can find you a place to stay."

"Fine," I said, "I came here from America about a year ago, my dad is an abusive shit, I spend most of my nights in the town square, and I can't go back to America, because my mom can't afford to keep me."

"That's it?"

"That's the overview, now let's go to DATS already," I said. I ran by him to the nice little DATS car he had down the hill. I jumped in the passenger seat and waited. He came in behind me and we went to a big building. I followed him inside, looking at the high tech area. I followed him to a sliding door and inside was the other member of DATS.

"So you finally caught her," said some brown haired guy closest to us, "She's kind of cute."

"I'll show you kind of cute!" I snapped at him. He looked like he was going to start a fight, until Dorumon came in front and growled at him.

"Shame on you! Harassing people obviously smarter then you!" she snapped, "You need some manners."

Great. I had been here a minute and already there was conflict.

"Would you all we quiet!" yelled some big guy that came up to us, "Are you the person that is in town square?"

"Yeah, but I have a name, and it's Lydia Lavender Meyer," I said, " I'm the irritable ex-DATS member from the American division, which smart guy here would have known if he concentrated more on finding out why I had digimon instead of stalking me."

Touma's face dropped a little. I knew he wouldn't have thought of that. Score 1 for me.

"You were in the American division, huh." The big guy said, "I'm familiar with them. Who are the members and their partners?"

"There's Veronica Lapiz, she a tall red head, my best friend, and her partner is Otamamon," I started to list, "Then there is Derek, he's a pain in the ass, he has spiky black hair, and his partner is DemiDevimon, then there is Sunny, he's a bright blonde, kind of ditzy, and her partner is Candlemon. Then there is Rebecca, she's got really shoulder length black hair, she's Derek's little sister, and her partner is BlackAgumon. Last is our leader, Gladia, and she is a really really tall honey blonde, and her partner is Salamon."

Everyone just stared at me. Except for the brown haired guy, who apparently didn't get what I said. The big guy in front of me stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Lydia," he said, "I am commander Satsuma. I have heard of your work in America. I must admit, I never thought I would see the best digimon genetic engineer here."

"Wait, you're the girl who manipulates digimon DNA?" Touma asked.

"Yep, that would be me," I said, " I have been working at it for years, and I must say considering that I am well known and a DATS member, you are an idiot for not finding that out before."

The brown haired guy in the corner snickered.

"Before you get to homey here," Satsuma said, "There is the matter of what to do with tonight's events, and your fathers..."

"Wipe his memory of me." I said," and I'll find a better place to live."

"We can wipe their memories, and I am aware of your situation," he said. I glared at Touma. Who else did he tell?

"But, the matter of finding a place to stay is up to you, the only thing is you have to become a member here before we let you go easily."

I looked at Dorumon. She nodded at me, and Dorimon just stared at me watching.

"Well, fine, I'm a member here," I shrugged, "Now, who has room for me?"

Everyone looked at me. Apparently I had made quiet an entrance.

"We don't have enough room for you," said some short haired blond e in the back.

"I don't have any space either, sorry, "said some short haired girl in pink.

"You can stay with me if you want." The long haired guy said.

"I'd rather live in the fountain," I said.

"I have enough room, but I don't know if you would feel comfortable," Touma said.

Dorumon interrupted my train of thought. "Maybe you want to…"

"Touma, let's get my shit, I'm moving in tonight!" I said as I ran out.

"Wait, we still have to register you!" He called after me.


End file.
